eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Eddsworld Legacy (documentary)
Eddsworld Documentary (also known as The Eddsworld Legacy (documentary)) is a 40-minute long documentary covering the history of Eddsworld and Eddsworld: Legacy. It features interviews with many of the cast and crew, including archival footage of Edd Gould. It was uploaded to Tom's second channel, DarkSquidge, on March 15, 2016. The documentary was written and edited by Elliot Gough, and was produced in conjunction with the Eddsworld: Legacy season. Those who donated to the fundraiser would be able to watch it a week before it was officially released. Cast and crew *'Thomas Ridgewell' (voice of Tom/writer/producer/director) *'Eddie Bowley' (writer/producer/director/voice of Jon) *'Matt Hargreaves' (voice of Matt/additional behind-the-scenes help) *'Tim Hautekiet' (voice of Edd) *'Sue Gould' (Edd's mother) *'Vicky Gould' (Edd's sister/voice of Ell) *'George Gould' (Edd's brother) *'Verity Gallagher' *'Elliot Gough' (writer, director, cinematographer, editor, additional animation) *'Matt Ley' (NPC, narrator) *'David Post' (3D animation) *'Ben Smallman' (additional animation) *'Billy Crinion' (additional animation) *'Dan Pugsley' (sound design) *'Todd Bryanton' (music) *'Yoav Landau' (music) *'Tommy Robin' (music) Production On 29 January 2014, Tom stated on Twitter a picture of projects he is currently focused on. The list states a documentary along with other episodes of 2014. On 18 July 2014, Tom stated on his Tumblr that the Eddsworld documentary was near completion but the project was recently restarted. He also stated that they may start a side channel to upload the original version for fun until the official release. Trivia *According to Thomas Ridgewell in the comments on the video: "This was originally a perk for the IndieGoGo donators promising to give a small behind-the-scenes look into how we ran Eddsworld: Legacy and kept the show going after Edd passed away. Over time, it grew into this 40-minute-marathon and I decided it'd be cool to release it to the public too. But since it's all about us and what we've done, I figured it would be better suited on my channel instead of Edd's." *Tom states that his favorite line in Eddsworld is what he says to Eduardo when on his doorstep in Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble). *The clip of Edd's Lost Lines (when he pulls the shark out of the tank) is animated by Billy Crinion. *Tom states that the voice changer gag in Space Face (Part 2) was thought of by him and Paul the day before Edd died. *Tom said he had approached fellow YouTuber Khyan Mansley to voice Edd after his death, but he turned down the offer, saying that he didn't want the responsibility. *Tom got upset with Edd for animating his character getting an erection in Tom's Tales of Brilliance and still remains annoyed by it to this day. *When the screenshot of Macromedia Flash 8 appears, the caption reads "Crash so hard they call it bandicoot", a reference to the Crash Bandicoot series of games. Visuals *When NPC sends the entirety of Eddsworld's history to the viewer, a super-fast montage of stills from previous videos Edd made plays. In the following order: Balloon Head Fred, Behind the Scenes of Eddsworld, Bendee Stick, Dental Appointment, Doing, Boris Grishenko Trailer, Edd vs Cancer, 25ft Under the Seat, Art is Serious, Eddsworld Behind the Scenes (WTFuture), Casino Night, Christmas Visitor, Date Night, Edd's Tales of Boredom, Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007, F is for FUN, Fan Service, Fun Dead, Hammer & Fail, Hello Hellhole, Hide and Seek, Eddsworld Intro Song, Matt Sucks, MovieMakers, Moving Targets, PowerEdd, Space Face, Spares, The Snogre, This World of Edd, Tom's Tales of Awesome, Tom's Tales of Brilliance, Tom's Tales of Crazy, Tord's Adventure, WTFuture, Xmas Day, Zanta Claws II, Zanta Claws III, Zanta Claws, Zombeh Attack 3, Eddsworld Zombeh Attack, Zombeh Nation, the Eddsworld: Legacy intro, Eddsworld Christmas Special, JukinoMoe, Money (That's What I Want), Nuts, Random Bits, RIP Edd Gould (1988-2012), Sandwich, Snow in Oslo, Staring Contest, Sugar Sugar, SuperEdd, and a rough animatic for The End. *A screenshot of the soundscape for Zanta Claws III (made in GarageBand) can be seen, and the soundscape is for the scene when Edd and Matt confront Zanta outside the house. External link *YouTube Category:Eddsworld Legacy Category:Videos